Taffyta Muttonfudge
'Taffyta Muttonfudge '''is a racer from the game Sugar Rush, a secondary antagonist and ''Vanellope von Schweetz's former archrival. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Her theme is strawberry hard candy and her signature kart is the Pink Lighting. Her catchphrase is "Stay Sweet!" Stats #Speed - 95% #Handling - 80% #Candy Coating - 75% #Sweetness - 90% Appearance Taffyta is a young tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a strawberry helmet, a light pink glittery dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and white stockings and sneakers. Her helmet has a green brim and her collar is also green. She has cobalt blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a similar strawberry helmet similar with a pink visor while racing. Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's former rival who seem works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter . Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and mean to others, especially to Vanellope. She is the most popular of the Sugar Rush gang, so the other racers always follow her because of her abrasive personality. Since she's second only to King Candy, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and kind. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the Random Roster Race, Taffyta wanted Vanellope to be disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard. They destroy the Likkity-Split and Taffyta pushes Vanellope into a mud puddle. Ralph then enters and chases her and the other racers away. During the race, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her by telling Candlehead to light up cherry bombs to slow her down. Their plan didnt succeed, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. When Vanellope is later revealed to be princess, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior and the two become good friends. Quotes (In Movie Timeline Order) *"Stay Sweet!" *"The Glitch!" *"There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis , Candlehead, come on." *"Oh Vanellope, it's so... you, but you have to back out of the race (licks her lollipop)... yeah." *"Yeah, well King Candy says glitches can't race." *"The rules are there for a reason Vanellope, to protect us!" *"Say I'm you, I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once, and then all of a sudden, Oh-No G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g -GLITCHING!" (rips the steering wheel off Vanellope's kart) *"I told you, you're an accident, just waiting to happen." *"You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" *"The Glitch! Light 'em up, Candlehead!" *"I told you, you're an accident waiting to happen!" *"Oh now I remember, she's our princess!" *"We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" *"We don't wanna die!" *"I'm trying... but, it won't stop!" Trivia *Taffyta's original name was spelled as "Taffata Muttonfudge". *Her fans are anthropomorphic discs of hard candy with heart-shaped faces and white bodies. *Taffyta is the only racer who seems to wear makeup. When crying about being executed, mascara runs down her face. *Her personality in the movie is very similar to Pacifica's from Gravity Falls, being a bully to someone else (Like how Pacifica bullies Mabel) and is the leader of a group of other kids. *"Taffyta" is actually a combination of "Tabitha" and "taffy". *In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again", one of the dancers is costumed and to look like Taffyta. *At Felix and Calhoun's wedding Taffyta and the other racers are just barely seen in the back row. *Taffyta is the only female racer who wears a dress instead of a skirt like all the other female racers. Gallery Images of Taffyta Muttonfudge 90x55x2-SaltwaterTaffyTears.png 90x55x2-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9344.png 74px-Tumblr_inline_mlqcjbL3tw1qz4rgp.png 89px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|WAHHH 86px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10514.jpg 90x55x2-Tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo10_1280.png|"I told you, you're an accident just waiting to happen!" 90x55x2-Taffyta_and_Vanellope.png 99px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4927_(2).jpg 109px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4877.jpg 129px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4048.jpg 108px-Tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo1_400.png 90x55x2-TaffytaPinkLightninghr.png 113px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4186_(2).jpg 110px-Taffytastand.jpg|Taffyta's stand. 185px-Taffyta_Motion_Graph.gif|Taffyta's winning animation. 185px-Tumblr_mlko3kN7oB1rjo84oo1_1280.png 156px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10631.jpg 185px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228_(4).jpg 185px-Stay_Sweet!.gif Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10572.jpg 185px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4981.jpg 150px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4875.jpg 185px-ImagesCA536Z2S.jpg 119px-Tumblr_mjvipk5PeJ1qgd31fo1_400.png 175px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4365.jpg 185px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3912.jpg 185px-Tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo9_500.png Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Taffyta Muttonfudge Category:Taffy Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens